1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a circuit test apparatus and in particular to a circuit test apparatus having dynamic output for device under test (DUT).
2. Description of the Related Art
With scientific and technological progress, integrated circuits (ICs) have become powerful and significant components which are applied in electronic devices. Conventional analog and digital ICs have been used for many years and more modern mixed-signal ICs capable of analog/digital signal processing are continually being developed. To ensure quality and functionality of the ICs, each are tested and verified before shipping.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a conventional mixed-signal tester 10 receiving dynamic bridge outputs from a device under test (DUT) 12, such as an IC disposed on a DUT board 14. As shown in FIG. 1, the DUT 12 receives a test signal ST from the mixed-signal tester 10 and generates two dynamic bridge output signals Vout+ and Vout− at the terminal ends N1 and N2, correspondingly. The mixed-signal tester 10 receives and measures the dynamic bridge output signals Vout+ and Vout−, to determine whether the DUT 12 has passed the test. However the mixed-signal tester 10 is relatively expensive and time consuming, as it requires two signal measurements for the two dynamic bridge output signals Vout+ and Vout− for testing.